The present invention relates to an information processing system and method, and more particularly to an information processing system and method for collecting, counting, and displaying human movement by using a sensor device.
Along with the development of the technology, sensing devices for constantly monitoring human behavior have been developed. These devices include sensors, such as acceleration, temperature, voice, and location information sensors, within a device that a person can wear and carry, such as a wristwatch, name tag, or mobile phone. For example, a sensor described in Non-patent document 1 (Tanaka, “Life Microscope: Continuous daily-activity recording system with tiny wireless sensor”, International Conference on Networked Sensing Systems, Jun. 17, 2008, pp. 162-165) aims at managing health care, such as recovery from fatigue and dieting, and health promotion by measuring the amount of daily human activity, the number of steps, and the like.
Zero-crossing frequency is an index used for the amount of activity. This is the index for indicating how many hertz (Hz) at which a wearer performs the action from the information obtained by an accelerator. For example, typically a frequency of about 2 Hz is shown in walking and a frequency of about 0.5 Hz is shown even in a resting state such as web browsing. It can be arithmetically obtained by calculating the square root of the sum of the squared values of each of the x, y, and z axes measured by the accelerator. The index can be calculated per unit time, for example, every one minute, and used as an indication of the amount of activity in that one minute. This definition is used as an example of the amount of activity in the following description of the present specification. However, it is also possible to use an index showing the magnitude of the action, such as the absolute value of acceleration or the number of steps, which is correlated with the above definition to some extent.